


Outraging Public Decency

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Lil Bit of Sherlolly [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Greg's got a foul mouth, Oh they've been bad, Sherlolly - Freeform, Snoggin', Tumblr Prompt, because this is NOT his division, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>consulting-patholgist on tublr asked: Greg finding out Sherlock and Molly are a couple when he shows up to arrest them. Any rating you wish!</p>
<p>Oh my!! Well, they're caught! Now they're Greg's problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outraging Public Decency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearly/gifts).



> Okay... I had to abuse Greg a little here... but it was soooo much fun! Thanks so much!
> 
> The lovely and talented MrsMCrieff beta'd and Brit-picked this one and also helped me with the police lingo (she has insider info).
> 
> I own nothing. Enoy. ~Lil~

* * *

Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade was baffled. He'd been called, on his day off (which really wasn't that abnormal), to come to the Peter Harrison Planetarium for an Outraging Public Decency call ( _what the actual fuck?_ ). This was in no way, shape, form or fashion his division. The Sergeant had given him no other specifics, though he'd been entirely too giddy in his delivery.

Frankly Greg wasn't in the mood. He and Lydia had just broken up... again. He'd spent the night before with a bottle of whisky trying to forget about the fact that he was on the wrong side of fifty and still playing make-up and break-up with his ex-wife. He stormed up to the closest officer and demanded to know why he'd been called, not noticing the amused looks on the faces of the officers around him.

"Sorry Detective Inspector, but we thought you'd be upset if we _didn't_ call you in for this one," a smiling officer named Hadley explained.

Greg looked around finally noticing the surprising number of Yarders that had collected for such a low level offense. "Okay... why? And what's with them." He pointed to the laughing men and women all around.

"Well, it's the offenders, sir. Um, here I'll show you." The young man walked Greg over to car and opened the back door to revel a disheveled Sherlock Holmes and an equally disheveled Dr. Molly Hooper.

"What the bloody hell?" Greg exclaimed.

"It's not what it looks like!" Molly offered immediately.

"You better have a good explanation. Because I got called down here to deal with a couple of, what I thought were kids, caught half naked and snoggin' the life out of each other in the back row of the planetarium. So...a case? You two undercover or something?"

"Yes! That's it! A case!" Molly practically yelled. "Now can you get these handcuffs off of me, they hurt." She held her hands up to him.

Sherlock had yet to speak, just sat there with a smug smile on his face. Greg was suspicious. "Sherlock, what's this case about then?"

"Ahh, yes. The _case_." He cut his eyes to Molly who looked at him pleadingly. "Um, well..." He turned back to Greg with the most unusual smirk he'd ever seen.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Greg said.

Sherlock laughed. "Molly dear, I do believe the jig is up."

"No, really we- we were watching this s-suspect, you see... and- and he ran into the planetarium..."

Sherlock turned to Molly. "What? Then we decided the best way to catch him was to start making out and removing each other's clothes? You have my teeth marks on your neck, for God's sake. Don't insult poor Glen's intelligence." He shot Greg an apologetic look.

Greg was flabbergasted. He had no idea that there was something going on between Molly and Sherlock. Although it did make sense in an odd sort of way. She'd always had a thing for him... but _Sherlock_? Maybe it was just an ego thing for him. Maybe he was just enjoying the attention...

"MY FAULT?" Molly suddenly yelled pulling Greg out of his thoughts. Evidently the couple had been arguing the whole time.

"Yes, your fault. It was your idea to come here. If I hadn't been completely bored by the planet... _thing_. I wouldn't have needed a distraction!"

"Distraction? I'm just a distraction!"

Greg watched the exchange with rapt attention... this was gettin' good.

"Well, if that's all I am then you can find something else to _distract_ you. Perhaps an experiment or case. Something over a five I'm sure will keep your attention long enough to..."

She was cut off by Sherlock pulling her forward (not easily done, since his hands were still cuffed) and kissing her soundly. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. Of course you're not _just_ a distraction. But the solar system is boring and your breasts are not." He kissed her again.

Greg cleared his throat but that did nothing to stop them, they just went right on kissing like it was perfectly normal. He said both their names, but was completely ignored. Finally he gave up and tossed a set of keys onto Sherlock's lap and strolled over to Hadley.

"What are we going to do with them, Detective Inspector?" the young man asked.

"Ah, I'll take care of them. A warning and some humiliation should do." He turned to the crowd of officers. "Don't you lot have shitbags you should be arresting?"

When he looked back Molly and Sherlock had managed to dislodge themselves from each other and were standing next to the police car. "Have you learned your lesson? My God, you both have flats for this sort of thing."

"Of course, Greg. I'm so, so sorry," Molly said.

"Don't mention it... ever!" He sighed. "I need a drink."

"It's a little early for that, isn't it Lestrade?" Sherlock asked with a smirk.

"Will you stop it with the smirking. Givin' me the creeps." He shivered. "You two need a ride somewhere?"

Sherlock attempted to look serious. "Ah, no. We can manage."

"Fine. Try to keep your clothes on."

Molly and Sherlock walked off hand in hand and Greg pulled out his mobile. "Hey John. You're meeting me for a drink. Why? Because I have a story that you're not gonna believe!" He looked at the seat in the car to get his keys and the handcuffs, only to find them missing. "Oh, that bastard!" He took a deep breath. "You know what John? Call Mycroft see if he wants to have a drink with us and hear what I caught his little brother doing today."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love a review! ; ) ~Lil~


End file.
